thegachalifefandomcom-20200213-history
Home
'''Home '''is the place you first go to when you open Gacha Life and Gacha Life 2. Gacha Life features 8 character slots (12 extra slots) while Gacha Life 2 features 10 character slots (40/50 extra slots). They also have several buttons and Dress Up. Home is different between mobile version and PC version. Appearances Gacha Life 1 At the top middle of the screen from left to right, it shows "Gacha Life", the player's current level, the amount of stamina, and the amount of gem. There's a + sign on the right which teleports the player to the Shop. Below these are Gacha Life News. The player can see "Gacha Life Updates", "Happy Holidays" if you're in mobile version/"Happy Halloween" if you're in PC version, "Gacha Life Tips", "Join the Community!", and "Follow the NPCs". On the left is 8 character slots. On the right of it is 4-5 buttons. For the mobile version, it's "Slots", "BG", "Rank", and "Skit Maker". For the PC version, it's "Slots", "BG", "Skit Maker", and "Full Screen". Occasionally, there may be a 'Watch Ad' Button below the four buttons. This button is only available in the mobile version. The middle of the screen shows which character you are selecting. There's four buttons on the left of Dress Up which is "Zoom", "Hide", "Gifts" ("PNG" in PC version") , and "Options". On the right is Dress Up where you customize your character. At the bottom of the screen, there are 6 buttons which are "Home", "Studio", "Gacha", "Life", "Games", and "Shop" (used to be "Chat"). Gacha Life 2 On the top left is possibly the player's profile picture, followed by "Gacha Summoner" and the player's username, amount of XP, the player's current level, the amount of diamonds, and stars. There's a gift button on the right, as well as Gacha Life 2 News. Features on both versions Gacha Life 1 Character Slots You can select and switch a character. There are 8 character slots and 12 extra slots on both platform. Background This is pretty much self-explanatory. You can use this feature to change the background of Home and Dress Up. Skit Maker You can make skits on both version. See more here. Zoom This is also self-explanatory. You use this to zoom in/out your character or see a particular part of your character. Hide This feature is used to hide the character slots, dress up bars, etc. After tapping/clicking this, only the background and the character will be visible. Options You can reset data, turn on BGM and SFX, change quality, go to credits, get tutorial, and return to title in both versions. Features on mobile only Gacha Life 1 Rank Rank is a feature which is accessible through Home page. Watch Ad This pops up below 'Skit Maker' and above 'Studio' occasionally. Upon tapping this, you will watch an ad. You are required to watch to the end to get between 10-150 Gems. Gifts You also get free gems by subscribing/following the developers of Gacha Life. Note that you only need to click the links to receive a reward. Options There are 'Options' on both mobile version and PC version but the options are different. In mobile version, there are 'Redeem Promo Code' and 'Data Transfer' options which are unavailable in PC version. You can change the server type (New/old) on the top right corner. Features on PC only Gacha Life 1 Full Screen You can click on this to enter full screen. Press Esc to exit full screen. Options There is a 'Exit Game' button which is only available in PC version. The game will confirm if you want to exit Gacha Life. Differences: Gacha Life 1 HomeMobile.png|Mobile HomePC.png|PC Differences in Options Gacha Life 1 OptionsMobile.png|Mobile OptionsPC.png|PC Bugs * In the PC version of Gacha Life 1, if you used full screen and used "Esc" button on the keyboard, the game freezes. You can solve this by either tapping "Full screen" button again, or exit the game (Some of the recent data may be lost). Category:Features